


Futa-birds

by orphan_account



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (My last story as Wayne59. Only one chapter. Then, I never return to Wayne59.. All stories will be given away) (MASSIVELY AU).The Flock are the Children of Anne and Valencia.. The oldest two girls, Max and Nudge.. Spied on their mothers having sex.. Now, everything changes.





	Futa-birds

**Author's Note:**

> Anne biologically fathered all six of the Flock and Ella.. Valencia gave birth to Max and Ella. But, she doesn't shun the children of her wife's affairs.. Especially since their mothers died. Hence, they all live together. 
> 
> Anne is a bird-like mutant.. But, her creators were killed a longtime ago. Ella is the only 'normal' child among them.

(Walker-Martinez house, 7:00 PM.) 

Anne was thrusting her 18-inch cock into the pussy of her beautiful wife, Valencia. Their big tits bouncing as their hips rammed into each other. They were both in Heaven. Married for so many years.. So many children.. And they still found time for each other. To satisfy each other's needs. They were screaming our in the pleasure they gave each other. 

Unbeknownst to then.. In their closer.. Was a tall girl with long blond hair like Anne's, and brown eyes like Valencia's. Her breasts, like those of her mothers, were big.. Not as big as theirs.. But big enough to drive anyone else insane.. Like Anne, she had a penis.. Hers, however, was only 17 inches. One inch behind Anne's 18 inches. This was their eldest daughter, Max. 

Max was feeling pleasure of her own, as another girl was sucking on her dick. This girl was slightly shorter than Max. With long dark brown hair like their mothers, and brown eyes like their mother. Her tits, while not as big as Max's, were big enough to get Max hard. This was. Ella. Max's younger sister. 

Ella's ass was being rammed, giving her pleasure.. By another futa in the room.. A short black girl with somewhat long brown hair and brown eyes. Her tits, were about a cup size behind Ella. Her cock was 15 inches. She was quite enjoying Ella's ass. She didn't ram her pussy.. Because Max made clear.. Only she could knock up Ella. And Nudge, not wanting to face Max's wrath.. Stuck only to blowjobs, handjobs, titjobs (from both of her sisters) and anal. Never inter course with Ella. 

Max looked at her mothers, during their threesome.. Loving the pleasure they all gave each other.. But, she looked at her mothers.. Their sexual session making her harder (if that was possible by this point). But.. She was fantasizing.. Her mother Anne's dick in her mouth.. Sucking on both of her mothers' goddess-like breasts.. Her own dick in Valencia's pussy, instead of Anne's, while Anne rammed Max's ass. It was bringing her closer. 

Valencia soon orgasmed. Anne followed suit, filling up her wife's pussy with her fertile seed. Her orgasm extending Valencia's own. 

They soon collapsed on their bed together.. Discovering Anne was still hard.. But they heard moaning.. Other than theirs. 

Anne, a former FBI agent.. Spotted the source.. The closest.. 

Valencia asked, "You think.. They're actually?" 

Anne replied, "Oh, come on, babe. We both KNOW they are." She sighed, "I would've wanted all the kids together when we told then.. But we can tell Angel and the boys tomorrow." She smirked, "Right now.. Let's just go feel good." She could tell by Valencia's own smirk.. She was in. 

 

In the closet.. Ella came as well, nudge following suit.. Max, despite her fantasies.. Lasted longest.. But soon came in Ella's mouth. Despite their orgasms.. Both of the two futas.. Were still at full mast. 

Anne walked over, and opened the closet door. Causing them to panic.. Before she took Max and Nudge's cocks in her hands.. Brought them both closer together.. And sucked on one of each of their balls. 

Valencia walked up.. And started to suck Ella's pussy. Ella took on opportunity.. And sucked on Anne's nuts. While Max squeezed Anne's right tit, though it was bigger than her hand.. And Nudge stuck her fingers into Valencia's pussy. 

After a few minutes of this.. Everyone came. 

Anne told then her plan.. The two mothers had been aware of their children's relationship, for a long time. (Hell, they also knew Anne's bisexual sons, Iggy and Fang were banging each other's brains out, since they were 12... And their youngest children, Angel and Gazzy had started to experiment.) so.. Anne made a plan. The will all still be family.. But why deny what nature wants? The nine members of their household.. While still maintaining family relationships.. Will fuck each other. As often as they want. And.. Clothes would not be allowed in the house (they get in the way anyway. You could wear clothes outside the house.. But, take them off, as soon you get in (unless you have a guest)). 

The girls all agreed.. Wanted to start that night. The five naked women gathered on the bed.. Anne asked, "So.. Who's with whom first?" 

(The rest.. Is up to whoever takes this story.)

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually the Flock shall all have OC girlfriends.. And do it with each other a LOT. (The Flock have sex with each other.. With their own girlfriends.. Their mothers.. And each other's girlfriends.)


End file.
